The Wise Princess and The Powerful Protector
by kreepsho81
Summary: Two twins separated by death, are reborn once again in another life. They soon are faced with their greatest challenge yet...the Sakamaki brothers. (I know it sounds serious and it will be but there will be funny moments!) *Was on Quotev now here!*
1. In The Beginning

There once was a royal family. The whole family was loved by all, and they loved the people right back. However, the king was very lonely, because his queen had recently passed away. But, not without leaving two children behind.

They were twins, who at the time looked very much alike, one was named Yui. The other named Meru. Since they were the only thing the king had, he spoiled them to no end. It soon became obvious that the two twins were very selfless, and that they were very different than the other. Yet, that didn't stop them from having a very deep bond, that most royal siblings didn't have.

Once they grew older, they blossomed beautifully and were still very close. Yui was very kind and wise, with a certain air of innocence around her. She had long blonde hair and was very known for her gentle spirit. All of the things befitting a queen.

Meru was another story, with hair that she kept a little below her ears, she was very brave and courageous. She had a strong sense of right and wrong, and valued justice at all costs. She was very strong and instead of being the damsel in distress, she was the knight in shining armor. Being ordered around was something Meru hated very much, and was always known for the fiery and defiant look in her pink eyes.

There always were soldiers in their palace practicing to become better, and soon Meru became greatly fascinated by that. One day, she decided to practice with a sword, and it seemed as if she was naturally a warrior. It wasn't long after that Meru became the most powerful person in the kingdom, and was the most skilled with the sword.

Since Yui was so innocent, the king noticed that she would definitely need a protector or a guardian. Meru was perfect for the job, exceeding all of the brave men in the kingdom. Even though Meru could get herself into trouble with her sharp tongue, Yui came to the rescue with her kind and sweet words. They were the the perfect team, both needing the other.

Soon, Yui became queen and Meru was in charge of all the soldiers while watching over her sister. The kingdom was at peace, with Yui's wise decisions, and Meru's powerful leadership. The king knew he would die happily knowing he had fulfilled his wife's dreams for their children.

Eventually, the king died and for a long time, both Meru and Yui had to grieve. Yui with tears, and Meru by throwing herself into her job. Time passed and soon their wounds healed. The sisters were closer than ever.

Sadly, it wouldn't be long before tragedy struck the sisters once again.

A woman with long purple hair was murdering people left and right, and it was causing damage to the kingdom's once peaceful image. Yui didn't want to send her beloved sister to investigate such a thing. But, once Meru set her sites on something, there was no stopping her. Besides, Yui couldn't argue with the fact that it had to be done, and soon agreed to the idea. Knowing that it wouldn't matter whether she agreed or not, Meru would've gone anyway. With that, Meru and her best soldiers set off to search for the purple haired woman.

For days, Meru couldn't seem to find the woman and the murders soon came to a stop. She realized that she couldn't keep her soldiers riding around with her forever. She begrudgingly had to put the search to a stop and head for home.

Unfortunately, she came home to find that an invader had broke into the palace. Rushing to find her sister, Meru found Yui unscathed. But, soon a dark figure entered the room. She appeared out of the shadows, and had long purple hair. A wide smile came across her face, and the two sisters were shocked to find long white fangs protruding out over her lips. This infuriated Meru to no end and she raised her sword, only to be pushed back into the wall. Yui, too horrified to move could only stare as the woman drew even closer to her and it seemed as if she was going to kill her without any mercy.

`Suddenly, Yui could feel blood drop on her and was terrified to see her sister, fallen, right in front of her. Blood was everywhere and she could see her sister gasping for air. Meru, at the last minute, had jumped right in front of the women to shield her sister. Only to end up getting slashed in the throat by the women's sharp teeth. Yui was untouched, but the damage was already done.

Yui screamed in sadness while holding her bloody sister, and cried in agony once her sister's fiery, pink eyes drew to a close. Meru's lips moved but no sound came out, leaving Yui in the dark about her sister dying words.

The purple haired woman disappeared leaving Yui with only the corpse of her sister.

Yui had fallen into a complete and utter despair. She neglected all of her duties as queen, and all she could do was stare at the sword that once belonged to her sister. The kingdom fell into poverty and was infested with crime. Without Meru, the soldiers soon lost respect for the kingdom and became unfaithful mercenaries.

On the anniversary of Meru's death, Yui too was found on her deathbed. No one knows how the once beloved princess died. Some say she had a disease that was slowly killing her, while others say she died of a broken heart.

Whatever the reason, no one knows that on her deathbed Yui prayed to God. She prayed that if they could be reborn again, let them be together once again. She also prayed that they would find the reason for the purple haired woman's attempted murder on her. But, that they would be able to do it hand and hand.

Her heartbeat slowed, and another pair of pink eyes slid shut.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter finished! I know this was rather depressing, but there'll be a lot of funny moments! (It's my first so don't judge me!) Jk! Anywho, just so you know, it's gonna work like this: Meru=Reiji, Shuu, and Subaru. Yui=Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. The story is going to be mostly be from Meru's point of view, but there'll be a few 3rd person here and there. Just so you know Reiji is like my favorite of the whole story! Since him and Yui don't go together that well in my opinion, he'll have the most moments in the story. Don't worry! I love Shuu and Subaru A LOT so they'll get their moments too! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I felt really inspired so hopefully soon!**

***Comment and Reiji will serve you some tea!***


	2. Time Skip

Why are there so many trees? Nothing but trees and trees were all I could see for miles. I was getting more and more impatient by the minute. The truth was that our dad was going away on a business trip or something. I can still remember the night it all went down.

"Now, I'm going to have to leave on an important trip. Since I don't want to leave my two precious daughters behind, I'm going to leave you in someones care." I looked over at Yui and knew her shocked expression matched mine.

"Huh? Why?" She asked. "Well the church is a little low on funding and I thought that if I spread the Word to a bigger audience we might get some more money to keep it alive." He replied. I could tell that Yui understood this, but she still looked crestfallen. It was obvious that the old man didn't even notice. "I'm so glad you understand!" He said, giving a big smile.

"Of course!" Yui said, trying desperately to cover up her unhappy expression. She was always doing this, covering up her true feelings. Especially if it meant getting in the way of someones happiness. She then stood up, and left the room without another word.

"Meru, what do you think?" My father wasn't an idiot, so he knew I wasn't going to be happy about it."What about Yui?! Didn't you consider her feelings? I mean how come you didn't notice that?" I said unhappily.

You don't think I didn't notice that?" I looked at him in shock. "I know she's unhappy about it, but I have to act as if nothing is wrong. I know it's going to be hard, since I've kept you with me all this time. However, I don't want to make it any more harder than it already is." He seemed as if he was in pain just talking about it. "I know you'll enjoy it! You're always talking about wanting to see more of the world!"

He was right about that, I have always wanted to see more of the world. I knew there was so much more than what was in our little town. But, that brought up a new question, where exactly are we going anyway? I mean, we didn't have any relatives, or at least anyone around here.

"Where will be staying?" I asked suspiciously "Well, the people you'll be staying with live pretty far away. Yet, I'm sure you're going to be very happy there." He said kind of quickly, almost as if he had expected this to happen. I didn't know what to say after that and a awkward silence hung in the room. Suddenly, I realized that it was my night to clean up the dishes. I ran out of the room.

I jumped into my bed, which was right across from Yui's. She looked at me in surprise at my sudden appearance. She also knew that it was my night to clean too. I was only in the bed for a few seconds, when I heard a voice yell: "Troublemaker! You come back here right now! Don't think you can walk away from your chores like that!" He said calling me by my beloved nickname. So ended another regular night at the Komori household.

**...**

Just thinking about the night put me back in a rather satisfied mood. I mean no parents! It was finally my chance to do something crazy and stupid that once I looked back on it, I would be like: Why did I even do that? Don't get me wrong, I loved the old man to death. But, he was so protective of us, I barely did anything really fun and exciting.

My mood started to dampen a little at my sudden discomfort. I had been sitting there for hours. These people really did live far out, I hadn't seen a town for hours. Who would want to live this far from civilization?

Not that it really mattered though, just as long as they weren't psycho killers or something. Yeah... I watched waaay too many horror movies last night.

"Meru?" Yui's quiet voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Eh?" I replied. "Do you think we'll get there soon? I just hope it's before dark." She said innocently. I knew Yui was afraid of the dark. I felt that it was time for my annoying sister act to come in.

"Under the cover of moonlight, a werewolf howls in the distance..." I said creepily. Yui glared at me, "You can be so mean!" "Hey, I was just trying to lighten up the mood!" I said in defense.

She was about to say something back, when the car stopped. I looked over Yui's head to see a humongous mansion.

"A mansion?! Who would've thought? The old man did us right!" I yelled happily. I ran out of the car to the gate. Yui stayed behind to thank the driver. Good luck with that, the guy didn't talk the whole time! "Come on! Or else I'll go in with out you!" I screamed in her direction. "Coming!"

I opened the gate, and we stepped into a beautifully made garden. It was obvious that someone really cared about this garden. I saw Yui reach out towards a rose, but suddenly rain drops started to hit our faces. "Ah! It's raining!" Yui ran, desperate to get out of the rain. "Wasn't it sunny just a second ago?" It didn't really matter, I always enjoy the feel of rain on my skin on a warm day. With my head back, memories of playing in the rain took over my mind. Yet out of nowhere, the sound of thunder hit. We both jumped, I wasn't really scared, but I wasn't about to get electrocuted!

We both ran to the door, and Yui banged the door hanger. No response. She tried again. Still no response.

"The freak?! If they're not home, I swear I'm gonna-" The door swung open. "-break in." 


	3. First Meet

The door just opened up all by its self. Creepy much? Even though that was really weird, I went on ahead inside. The rain was getting worse and I couldn't just stay outside. Yui followed behind me.

As soon as I went inside I could tell that I was definitely going to get lost here. There were so many twists and turns, that I was getting lost just looking at them. I knew Yui would've been fine with just standing there until someone came. But I wasn't having that! I'm tired and hungry and somewhat wet. There had to be someone here.

I took the first corner I saw and went ahead, with Yui chasing behind me. We walked into a living room, I didn't give much thought to the scenery, but to the figure on the couch. I couldn't really see his face until a flash of lightning hit. A boy that appeared about our age was sleeping. He seemed to be wearing a uniform, but the way he wore it reminded me about how I would wear mine**. **I would always oversleep, which ended up with me wearing my school uniform a little out of order. The only reason I was never late was because I was a very fast runner, usually I was only a minute from being late. The teachers constantly waited for the day that I would be late.

The boy had red hair, which immediately made me think of ketchup. If he lived here I would definitely have to make fun of that.

I was on my guard though, I didn't know who he was and he would probably try to mess with Yui. She was very innocent and would trust anybody and anything. I, on the other hand was not as trustworthy. I loved being out and about, but that didn't mean I was crazy. There were plenty of wackos out there.

Yui got on her knees to try and wake up the sleeping boy. She touched his hand and immediately gasped. "He's so cold!" She said in shock. She reached for his wrist to check his pulse. Her eyes widened in horror. "He has no pulse!" I bent down and touched his hand. "Bruh! Your right! This is just like that horror movie I watched last night!" She glared at me,"Forget that! Should we call an ambulance?!"

Before I could pull out my smartphone, Yui pulled out her pink flip phone. She was about to dial 911 when a hand suddenly grabbed it from her. The supposedly dead boy had just woken up and didn't look too happy about it either. "Eh?! I thought you were dead!" I yelled in shock.

"What makes you think I'm dead? I was sleeping." He said looking annoyed. "B-but, you had no pulse!" Yui said worriedly. I didn't have time to say anything else before he had Yui pinned underneath him. He licked her neck.

Oh no he didn't! Protective sister mode go! "Get the fuck off of my sister, Ketchup Head!" I pulled on his arm. When that didn't work, I started to hit him. "Back off, Woodpecker!" He said, still hovering over Yui. "Not until you get off of my sister, Douchebag!"

"Ayato, take such activities to your room." An almost regal like voice appeared out of nowhere. I looked up to see another boy with glasses come into the room. Unlike the other Jerk-Face in the room, he was wearing his uniform in such a neat way, that I felt inferior just looking at him. He had black hair and was wearing white gloves. Even though he had a frown on his face, he looked a lot more sane than Ketchup Head, I mean Ayato.

Yui pushed him off, and we ran to the guy with glasses. "Please help us!" Yui asked desperately. "Yeah! Pervo over here nearly raped my sister!" I said in fury. He looked at me, "And you two may be?" For some reason, I was getting nervous underneath his intense gaze, nevertheless I kept my head up high. "I'm Meru Komori and that's my sister Yui."

"Why are you here?" He asked. "We were sent here by our father." Yui said. "I have never been informed of such a thing, Ayato?" Ketchup looked at us in surprise, "How should I know? This is the first time I've heard of it too. Why didn't you tell me Pancake and Woodpecker?" He said grinning at Yui.

"Wha- are you talking about us?" Yui asked hesitantly. "Yeah, your chest is as flat as a pancake, and Woodpecker is as annoying as one." He replied.

I was about to cuss him out, when a voice yelled, "Oh my, who's this?!"

**...**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! You'll meet the rest of the Sakamaki brothers in the next chapter! *Laughs evilly* Ha! Just kidding, I have a terrible laugh. Soooo, I'm going to make it a habit to post a chapter every week or maybe even more! But I would really have to be inspired for that to happen! Comment and you'll make me so happy! If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask! You guys fuel my fire!**


	4. The Others

Another guy with reddish hair started strolling down the stairs. He had a black fedora on his head, and was wearing a black jacket with a fur trim. I felt so bad for that animal...

He had this huge smile on his face, that was really starting to creep me out. I stood in front of Yui protectively, he looked more like a perv than the other one! I mean how can you possibly do that?!

"Oh my, who's this?!" He said with a wide smile on his face. He got way too close to me and Yui. "Why look at that, humans!" He said cupping Yui's face. I immediately hit his hand away. "The hell are you're doing?!" I yelled. He looked at me and just started to laugh. ...Wow, the award for the most creepiest laugh goes to the guy in the hat.

Out of nowhere I saw another one! God these people are like bugs! He had purple hair and looked as if he was in desperate need of sleep. He was holding a teddy bear with an eye-patch on. He looked almost like a little kid. "Teddy, look at that, those are humans! We've haven't had those kind in awhile." Hmph, so original! He could've picked a better name for the bear! Mine was named Sir Fluffybottoms!

I decided to sit Yui down and I sat beside her. I knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her feet for too long.

Big mistake. Hat Guy went to sit beside Yui and licked her cheek. She cringed away from him. I was about to hit the guy, when the purple one said: "I would like a taste as well." In the next second, he was right beside me - this little thing is like a ninja -and he started to lick my cheek as well. "Eww! The fuck?!" I yelled, wiping my cheek off in disgust.

"There's still the question of why you two are here and why no one knows of it." The guy with glasses spoke up. "Yeah well, obviously this has to have been some kind of mistake so we'll be leaving now...Deuces!" I pulled on Yui, but before I could start running for the hills, Glasses Guy speaks again.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this." Ugh! And I had great escape plan! I looked over to see yet another one, walk into the room. He had blonde hair that was almost like ours, except darker. His eyes were a striking blue and he had headphones in his ear. His jacket was draped lazily on his shoulder. "What a pain..." He said before laying down on the nearest couch and closing his eyes.

"Do you happen to know anything about this?" Glasses Guy asked. I noticed something about his whole demeanor once Earbuds walked in. His eyes narrowed and he stood a little more taller, which I had thought was impossible. When he spoke to him, he talked as if there was something terrible in his mouth.

"Yeah...I got a call from him. He said they would be here..." Earbuds said sleepily. "Yes, well it seems like there is no mistake for you being here." Glasses Guy replied, turning to us. "Oh?! Are these the brides?" Hat Guy asked with delight. "Brides?! The hell are you talking about?" I asked in shock. The Old Man sending us here didn't sound right at all! I mean, a priest sending his only daughters to go live with a bunch of guys didn't make sense in any world!

Yui shook her head in confusion and backed right up into Ketchup Head. He smiled an evil smile and opened up his mouth. I could've sworn I saw something stick out his mouth, when Earbuds spoke up again. "...He also said not to hurt them..." Hurt them?! I knew that living this far out meant that they were psycho killers! "Oi? Well, I guess that means we'll be together for a long time. Don't worry Pancake, Yours Truly will be your first everything."

A voice came out of nowhere, "I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly."

**...**

**A/N: Booyah! Another one done! PLEASE COMMENT! For me it's almost like when you hear those noises the boys make when they're sucking blood! Oh crap, I think I just got noseblood on my computer... But seriously, nothing compares to those noises! Still, you should comment! Bye for now!**


End file.
